


Creating a Family

by bmw4fh1017



Series: After the Winter Soldier [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 10:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmw4fh1017/pseuds/bmw4fh1017
Summary: "Family, Stability… The guy who wanted all that went in the ice 75 years ago. I think someone else came out."--Steve Rogers (Avengers Age of Ultron)





	1. Another One

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why this is a two chapter story. But I really love both chapters so that's the way it's staying!

April 1931

  
“Another one, huh?” Steve asked, shading his eyes from the sun that shone down on the two boys.

“Yeah,” Bucky nodded, lying on the grass next to Steve; their game of catch in the park long forgotten. His left arm slightly propped up his head while he tossed his baseball in the air to himself. He would’ve tossed it Steve but knew it was a disaster waiting to happen if a baseball was just to fall out of the sky on top of him. He already had to be careful if they were just playing catch. He had brought Steve home to Mrs. Rogers too many times with bloody noses. Bucky knew how hard she worked and didn’t want her to worry about Steve too much— that was his job.

“Think your folks will have the money for all of you?” Steve asked.

Bucky chuckled, “Hope they’ll kick me out so I’ll have to move in with you and your Ma?”

“I dunno,” Steve shrugged with a sly grin, “We could put the couch cushions on the floor like when we were kids. It’ll be fun.”

“Nah, punk. Your ma already has so much to worry about with just you. Both of us would be too much work.”

Steve sat up to fully look at Bucky who was still lying down, “Seriously, though. Four kids? You joke about my ma having her hands full but…”

“Well my ma doesn’t have to worry as much. Her kids aren’t made of twigs.” Bucky reached out and grabbed onto Steve’s bicep; his heart sinking as he only held onto skin and bones, “Besides, she’s not doing it alone.”

“Cuz both your folks are alive. I know, Buck,” Steve added on, “But seriously. You gonna be able to finish school?”

“Course I am, Punk.”

“What about the bank failures? What about everyone being laid off? People barely have enough money for themselves. Your parents will have four kids come next year! You’re fourteen, what if they need you to bring home money? It’s already happening, Buck. Overheard it from some goons while you were boxing. Boys are already leaving home to find jobs elsewhere.”

“Stop worrying pal. Those are probably the slackers, ya know? Good-for-nothing crumbs who got no use being in the classroom.” Bucky reassured, “Besides, if fully matured adults can’t find jobs, who’s to say I could? And kid, I know it looks like it from your perspective, but I ain’t fully grown yet.”

“Don’t call me kid,” Steve retorted, “And just you wait ‘till I hit my growth spurt!”

“You’re still 12, punk. You’ll stop being a kid in July. And the day you’re taller than me is the day I lose an arm— it’s not gonna happen!”

Steve rolled his eyes and lay back down on the grass next to Bucky.

“I think you’re gonna have a brother,” he thought aloud after a few minutes, “That way your folks’ll have two of both. We can teach him how to play baseball, have someone to listen to the Dodger’s games with…”

“We could do that with another sister,” Bucky pointed out.

“True, but with a boy we wouldn’t have to force it. A girl will probably get sick of hearing about sports as she grows up.”

“I want a sister. Girls are gentler. Won’t have to worry about her picking fights in random alley ways. Working or not, I wouldn’t have time to chase after two little punks.”

“You don’t have to chase after me, ya Jerk. I can get by on my own.”

“I know you can. But the thing is, you don’t have to,” still on his back, Bucky awkwardly reached over and brushed his fingertips against Steve’s shoulder, “I’m with ya ‘till the end of the line, Pal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Captain America exhibit tells us that Bucky was the oldest of four children, I just played around with the ages a little bit.


	2. Their Family

March 10, 2020

  
Bucky woke up to Steve’s voice, “Shh, be quiet. We don’t wanna wake him up.”

He kept his eyes closed but couldn’t help himself as a smile crept on his face.

It wasn’t until he felt a weight being placed on his stomach and two tiny hands on his chest that he opened his eyes.

He was immediately met with the sparkling sapphire-blue eyes of his six-month-old daughter. She smiled toothlessly at him, not caring when her pacifier fell onto Bucky’s chest.

“Hey, Tessa,” Bucky smiled, resting his hand on her head, “Did daddy put you up to this? Is that why I’m up so early.”

She quickly turned her head towards Steve who was standing at the side of the bed.

“It’s 10:30, Buck,” Steve replied, sitting on the edge of the bed. That was the latest either of them slept since Tessa had been born last September.

“It’s my birthday, Stevie. Let me sleep.”

“I did. Look at Tessa! She’s bathed, fed, and freshly changed! That’s a two-man-job at least!”

“Captain America, changing diapers. Who would've thought it would be the hardest part of his day,” Bucky teased.

“Listen, Jerk. I was trying to do something nice for your birthday. But if you wanna be on diaper duty for the rest of the day…”

“Nope, I’m on cuddle duty today,” Bucky lifted up Tessa to kiss the top of her head.

Tessa giggled and reached out to grab at Bucky’s hair.

“Can you believe it, Tess, I’m 103-years-old today!” Bucky announced.

“I don’t think people your age are usually that excited about their birthday,” Steve pointed out.

“Well, when you’re my age, I’ll take you off diaper duty for a day and we’ll see how excited you are.”

“So not for my 102nd birthday? Y’know… _this_ July?”

“We’ll see,” Bucky smirked in Steve’s direction before giving his attention back to Tessa.

Steve rolled his eyes and lifted Tessa off of Bucky.

“Where’ ya taking her?” Bucky whined, holding out his arms to take her back.

“Well Uncle Sam and Auntie Wanda will be here to help set up for the party, and I don’t think you want to be in your boxers when they arrive.”

“We’re having a party?” Bucky asked, sitting up.

“Yeah, a small one,” Steve confessed, kissing Tessa’s nose, “Just a few friends: Iron man, the King of Wakanda, the God of Thunder, some others… No one special.”

“Will there be presents?”

“Other than the ones already on the kitchen table? Yeah, a few.”

“Can I open the ones in the kitchen now?” Bucky pleaded.

“Perhaps,” Steve laughed, “Never patient when it comes to presents, huh?”

“The day I stop being excited about presents is the day I lose my arm.”

“Lemme get those presents,” Steve said worriedly, handing Tessa back to Bucky.

“Watch and learn, kid,” Bucky whispered to Tessa once Steve had left the room, “You’re gonna have daddy wrapped around your little finger for life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of Bucky and Steve adopting a kid. It makes them more human compared to how serious Captain America and the Winter Soldier are supposed to be. Also she's around the same age as Morgan Stark so that'll be interesting.
> 
> And the waiting for September from the last story was when Tessa was born/when they adopted her. (It may not be as clear as I wanted it to be.)


End file.
